


It's Okay

by Umikarakey



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto is an angel, basically just editing the episode, haru is thinking too much, mention of Nagisa and Rei, nothing amazing, rin is always helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umikarakey/pseuds/Umikarakey
Summary: Just my own little twist of the last few episodes of season 2.





	

Tachibana Makoto has always been by his side, no matter when and no matter what, he would always be there. Even when his parents left for work leaving him behind, Makoto (and his family) would always be there to support him. And although he was never able to show his gratitude towards Makoto, the guy always seemed to understand his true feelings.

But now Haruka felt like a jerk.

Nope, he wasn't a jerk was he? He just told Makoto the truth, let his anger out on him, ran away, and now he was in Australia with Rin. Yep, definitely not a jerk. Just overwhelmingly honest. Which is what he desperately wanted to tell himself, but he himself knew it was a lie.

Makoto was always patient with him. His gentleness was incredibly evident, so much that it startled Haruka when the green eyed boy suddenly raised his voice the night before.

“I was surprised when you agreed to come with me,” Rin was saying.

“I just didn't feel like being there right now,” Haruka said plainly, trying to hide his anxiety.

“…something happened between you and Makoto, right?” Haruka's eyes widened. How did he know? Was it so obvious?

“……I've never had a fight before.”

“Ah..” Rin turned toward the sea, folding his arms over his red hair. “Don't worry, I argue with Sousuke all the time.”

Haruka kept his mouth shut as he watched the waves coming to shore. Rin's right, he should relax a little. If Makoto really did know him, he should be able to understand, right?

But still, Haruka felt a bit guilty because Makoto was never saying offensive things to him.

Rin showed Haruka a lot of funky stuff in Australia, and the more he saw the more his eyes were opened to how big this world actually is. Haruka had been so shallow, so caught up in his world with his beloved water that he never gave much thought about his future.

Finally, when Rin took him to the international pool, he was sure of his decisions. He knew what he wanted to do. Haruka wanted to compete with other swimmers and show the world how beautiful his freestyle was.

They were soon in the airport, waiting for their aeroplane which had been delayed for who knows why. Haruka sat quietly next to Rin who laughing contentedly at a reality TV show. His mind drifted to his childhood friend. They would be meeting each other soon enough. Haruka's heart clenched at the thought, but he  
was sure of what he wanted to tell Makoto, what he needed to tell Makoto.

Suddenly, Rin stopped laughing and turned to Haruka who glanced at the TV which was now probably showing the credits. Rin had a serious expression on, and he had that glint of determination in his eyes.

“So, Haru,” he said. “Tell me what happened.”

“What happened?”

“You know, between you and Makoto. Don't tell me I'm not supposed to find out.”

“Oh, nothing actually.”

“Haru, you're a terrible liar. Spit it out already.”

“Fine,” Haru began to tell Rin about the other night where Nagisa and Rei confessed their true feelings to him, that he ran away from them, and Makoto trying to sort things out with him. But instead of accepting the green eyed boy's assistance, Haruka said he was meddlesome and all. “Now I feel bad about it.”

“Huh,” Rin managed, eyes wide. “You should feel bad about it! I mean, he was trying to help. But don't worry, Haru, you yourself know that Makoto wouldn't be mad at you for that.”

“I know. But that's exactly why I feel bad. He's just so…nice.”

“Heck yeah he is. You should apologize. Trust me, you'll feel better.”

Haruka nodded and was about to reply when their flight was announced. He kept his thoughts to himself and followed Rin to their specified platform.

*

They arrived at Japan after a few hours on the cramped plane. Rin was happily saying how glad he was to be back. Haruka was contemplating on whether he should go to Makoto's house and say sorry in person or not. Once the two have gathered their belongings, they made their way out of the airport.

“Haru, Rin!!”

A familiar voice echoed in Haruka's ears. He looked up and saw Makoto, his usual warm smile in place. And never before has Haruka felt more relieved to see this guy.

“Makoto!” Rin exclaimed, surprised that the taller boy came all the way to Tokyo to see them.

“Welcome back,” he smiled even more, then turned to Haruka. “Okaeri, Haru.”

Haruka's eyes shined. Makoto was being all open as if Haruka never said anything bad to him. “……..tadaima.”

Rin looked down at Haruka with a knowing smile. ‘Apologize, Haru!’ he thought as though it would go through to Haruka if he tried hard enough, but it was definitely failing. Haruka was opening and closing his mouth but to no avail. Internally, Rin rolled his eyes. He spent seventeen years with this cat loving freak and he can't even say ‘I'm sorry?’. Pathetic.

Makoto told them that he was there since the Iwatobi team wanted to get used to the pool used for the upcoming nationals. The three set off for the pool, Haruka thinking over the appropriate words to say to his best friend.

Once they reached the pool, though, Rin left them (with an encouraging look aimed at Haruka when Makoto wasn't looking) to meet his own team. Haruka followed Makoto to see Nagisa and Rei. The moment they were together, Haruka's confidence rose and he was able to tell them his dreams. As expected, he received support from them all, and he was grateful for that.

Then he was alone with Makoto. Swallowing deeply as he gathered himself together, Haruka looked up at the brunette beside him.

“Makoto,” he said, eyes glinting in the light. “I'm sorry..I said really hurtful things to you.”

Makoto was in awe, his face showed disbelief, probably because he thought it was not Haruka's fault they had a bit of a..misunderstanding. Makoto knew exactly why Haruka reacted that way. Haruka wasn't ready to part with him, he wasn't ready to be away from Makoto, and that actually goes the same for the green-eyed boy himself.

Makoto hugged Haruka tightly, surprising the raven, as he whispered in a soft voice. Only two words were uttered, but just because of those two little words, Haruka's troubles went away just like that.

“It's okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was my first fanfiction ever, please have mercy! Sorry about any grammatical errors or misspellings. I'll try my best and do more, so I hope you liked it!


End file.
